Marry Cho
by cho fikyu
Summary: Marry cho yang dingin dan berpendidikan tinggi dijodohkan oleh keluarganya? "apa gunanya kau sekolah sampai sejauh itu Cho?" /GS/Wonkyu/romance
1. prolog

choFikyu present 

Marry Cho aka Cho Kyuhyun adalah wanita dingin. Wajahnya yang datar jarang bicara namun dengan pesonanya sebagai seorang yang cerdas membuatnya ia disegani oleh banya orang. Bayangkan saja di usianya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun ia sudah mendapatkan gelar Master bisnis dan IT sekaligus salah satu Universitas ternama di Amerika. Betapa hebatnya yeoja satu ini.

Namun saat dia dipanggil orang tuanya untuk pulang, dia dikejutkan bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan anak tunggal dari salah satu kolega ayahnya. Marry yang tak mau membuat orang tuanya kecewa pun menyanggupi keinginan orang tuanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**RATE: T+/ M**

**GENRE: ROMANCE / DRAMA**

**DISCLAMEIR: they belongs to God their parents also SM Entertaiment. im just borrow their name. except Cho Kyuhyun mine.**

**WARNING: GS, TYPOS, OOC**

**CAST:**

**Cho Kyuhyun (Y)**

**Choi Siwon (N)**

**Shim Changmin (N)**

**Kim Kibum (N) **

**Tan Hankyung (N)**

**Kim Heachul (Y)**

**seiring bertambahnya chapter akan bertambah cast pula,, jadi tunggu saja...**

* * *

choFikyu present

**New Jersey, USA**

**Luna Cafe**

"YANG BENAR SAJA CHO?" Teriak melengking sorang namja berwajah eksotik dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata pria asia ini mengagetkan pengunjung cafe yang tidak seberapa sibuk di sore hari ini.

"Pelankan suaramu Max, kau tak mau membuat pengunjung kafe ini menyirammu dengan kopi karena suaramu yang membuat orang tua jantungan." jawab yeoja yang tampak angkuh dengan sikap agak acuh dan kata-kata pedas mengomentari teman lawan bicaranya ini.

"Hahh... Cho kau mebuatku benar-benar frustasi. Apa gunanya kau sekolah tinggi selama ini? bagaimana bisa besok kau sudah kembali ke korea dan lagi mau-maunya kau di jodohkan dengan ahjussi-ahjussi yang bahkan kau tak tau siapa orangnya, itu menggelikan cho." Cibir Max aka Shim Changmin yang begitu kaget dengan berita dari sahabatnya bahwa Marry Cho aka Cho Kyuhyn akan dijodohkan tidak lama lagi.

"Kau lebih tau alasannya." jawab Marry masih dengan santainya menghisap Cappucino di suasana cafe yang tenang sore ini.

"Ayolah Cho, kau bahkan baru menyelesaikan graduasimu siang ini, kiita bahkan belum merayakannya." Shim Changmin masih tak terima dengan keputusan Kyuhyun yang mendadak.

"Tidak Max, jam 11 malam nanti penerbangan menuju Seoul sudah terencana sejak seminggu yang lalu, tak mungkin aku mengcancelnya hanya untuk merayakan pesta denganmu sampai "Hang Over", kita cukup disini saja." marry menolak ajakan Max

"Hah... kalau sudah menjadi keputusan bulatmu, apa boleh buat? Bukankah aku hanya perlu mendukungmu dari belakang" Changmin mulai memahami situasi Kyuhyun yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lima tahun lalu, saat mereka sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa S1 Fairleigh Dickinson University. Kyuhyun yang dulu sangat periang dan berubah menjadi lebih dingin seperti ini, Changmin benar-benar tahu apa yang ada di dalam isi kepala sahabatnya.

"Yeah...kau tau apa maksudku." di saat bersamaan pelayang datang membawa makanan pesanan mereka.

.

.

**.**

**Atlantic City Airport**

"Kyu, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Changmin mendekap kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu sambil menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kepada kyuhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan Max, masih ada video call. Kau bisa meneleponku tiap hari jika kau mau, itupun jika kuangkat." perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya agak kesal karena ucapan sahabatnya yang nylekit tersebut.

"Yak Cho..." belum sempat Changmin protes kyuhyun sudah berjalan menjauhi Changmin sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bye Max... " dengan tersenyum Marry melangkah menuju ruang tunggu. Meninggalkan Changmin yang terlihat cengo karena melihat Kyuhyun yang buru-buru meninggalkannya. Namun sedeik kemudian ia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan, tanda perpisahannya dengan Marry Cho, Sahabatnya.

Changmin tau kenapa Kyuhyun tidak melakukan perpisahan yang istimewa, dia tahu karena kyuhyun tidak mau terluka karena perpisahan, ia pun juga tahu kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berubah drastis menjadi sedingn ini. Dia hanya hanya bisa berharap dengan ia kembali ke Korea semoga dia bisa kembali seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu Kyuhyun 4 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport**

_**Aku sudah kembai oppa, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku. Sekarang apakah kau bisa menepati janjimu...**_


End file.
